


In The Dark of The World, I have You

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: oihina week 2020 [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Can’t really tag without spoiling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Shouyou was eight when the curfew was instated, something was going on worldwide and only governments new what was happening. People that that were found ignoring the curfew would forcefully be taken to their homes. That wasn’t what was weird though, the government had told them that they needed to keep all their lights on at night and to stay out of any dark places.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	In The Dark of The World, I have You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don’t know how much this fits in with the paranormal prompt, but I tried and hopefully you enjoy.

Shouyou was eight when the curfew was instated, something was going on worldwide and only governments new what was happening. People that that were found ignoring the curfew would forcefully be taken to their homes. That wasn’t what was weird though, the government had told them that they needed to keep all their lights on at night and to stay out of any dark places.

Everyone obeyed for the first two weeks, then people started demanding answers. When none were given a group of teens decided to test why they weren’t allowed in the dark. News stations agreed to play the footage live as well. Shouyoufound himself sitting on the couch next to his mother as she held a two year old Natsu in her arms.

The stream simply started with the teens explaining how they were sick of not getting answers and they were gonna see why the government was ludicrous for saying that they weren’t allowed in the dark. It’s was thirty minutes later when they turned the light off, a few tenses seconds of before something happened.

“Ok, whichever one of you is poking me can stop it, your not gonna scare me.”

“No one is touching you, your just imagining things.”

“I’m serious, whoever is touching stop i-” the scream that ripped itself from the girls throat was like nothing Shouyou had ever heard before. Distantly he heard his mother calming Natsu down, thetwo year old having started crying at the screaming coming from the tv. Soon it wast only the girl screaming.

A couple minutes later the screen lit up, soldiers walking on screen carrying industrial grade lanterns and flashlights. Shouyou wished they hadn’t. Five bodies lay strewn about on the floor, he couldn’t tell them apart, all of them to mauled to even tell what gender they were. The most unnerving was the body at the back propped against the wall, on of it limbs nowhere to be seen, eyes ripped from the skull and hanging. It was the most gruesome thing Shouyou had seen, and yet he couldn’t look away.

§§§

Shouyou was thirteen, when the military in his town was eradicated, there was a country wide power failure, the government couldn’t put up lights to around the whole base in time. With the military gone people started to steal from each other, soon no one was trusted outside of family.

He had been sleeping when their home had been broken into, the sound of glass shattering waking him up. His mother creeped into his room cradling his sister, they had no way of fighting back so they hid in his room, small flashlight staving off the dark. It was the same flashlight that got his mother and sister killed.

Shouyou would never forget the sight and sound of his family being shot. He screamed as the man grabbed him by his arm, dragging him down the stairs. When he was at the bottom of the stairs he bit into the mans hand, blood filling his mouth as be broke skin. The man to preoccupied with his bleeding hand didn’t notice Shouyou running out the door into the woods he grew up playing in.

§§§

Shouyou was fourteen when he first ran into Oikawa Tooru. He was running scarily low on supplies and his town was picked dry and mostly abandoned, so he started walking to the next town over. It would take a little while, especially since traffickers past through his town often.

Shouyou estimated he was just over halfway when a car carrying a trailer past through, he would have written it off had he not seen a brown haired teen trying to pick the lock on the cage. Groaning Shouyou picked up a sharp looking rock and threw it a little ways to his right, hoping one of the tires would drive over it.

When the driver stopped to see why the tyre was suddenly flat Shouyou crept to the lock of the trailer. The teen looked surprised to see him but made no sound. Shouyou could feel the teen watching as he pulled a lock pick from the waist band of his pants then proceeded to pick the lock. It took a bit of fiddling but he managed to open the cage before the driver had finished checking his tyre, the two waisted no time hiding among the trees. Slowly the two crept off until they felt they were a safe distance away from the trafficker, the brown haired teen letting out a sigh of relief.

“How many times have you saved someone from traffickers to be that good?” Shouyou liked his voice, it wasn’t to often that he saw anyone else even remotely his age. His voice was smooth with a natural teasing tone. But he wasn’t an idiot, he could see that the boy was forcing his tone to be happy, his hands were clenched in the dirt where the two were sitting, his lips were wobbling slightly as well.

If the boy sitting across from him were trying to lie to someone else it may have worked without a hint of doubt. But Shouyou wasn’t another person, and people always called him freakishly observant when it came to other people’s emotions, yeah there was no way he was fooling Shouyou.

“Your only the third, a lot of the time the people are already mauled from not being given light.” The flinch was near imperceptible, and Shouyou was suddenly reminded of how bad his people skills were, he wondered if that would have been different if the darkness didn’t kill people.

“Well thank you, but I’m supposed to meet up with someone and have been seriously delayed, goodbye Chibi-chan.” Shouyou didn’t try to stop him as he left, he was going the opposite way to Shouyou and he wasn’t about to ask him to stay either.

‘Wait, Chibi-chan!?’

§§§

It was two years before Shouyou found the teen again, well more like the teen found him. He was running through the back streets of a nameless town, a couple of people chasing him, when a hand yanked him into a small alcove. He went to bring his pocket knife up to stab whoever grabbed him in the arm, he felt as his arm was pinned to the wall and a hand slapped over his mouth.

The alcove only had enough light to prevent the dark from hurting them, but Shouyou still couldn’t see who pinned him. Afraid a trafficker had him pinned Shouyou brought his knee up, intending to get the person in the gut. Instead Shouyou was made aware that the person was a guy.

“Fuck, is that really how you thank people who save you Chibi-chan?” Wait a second, while the voice was different Shouyou still managed to recognise it. He started to apologize when three people ran by, he felt his shoulders drop when he couldn’t hear their shouts anymore. After waiting a few more minutes just to be safe, the two stepped out of the alcove.

Shouyou turned to thank the other, however he found it near impossible at the sight. Brown eyes locked with his and he found it very hard to breathe. The teen had become even more gorgeous in the two years since Shouyou saved him. Finally finding his voice Shouyou managed to thank him.

“Oikawa Tooru,” The teen laughed at Shouyou‘ she confused expression, before elaborating that it was his name.

“Hinata Shouyou,” it was dangerous, giving your name to someone, it meant attachment. But Shouyou didn’t care, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret getting to know the brown haired teen.

§§§

Shouyou is seventeen and Tooru is nineteen when their happiness come to an end. They stayed together and look after each other for fist over a year when they found themselves with night approaching fast. They were in the forest, traveling to another town when it bacame to dangerous to stay in the old one.

It was raining so they couldn’t start a fire, and they didn’t have new batteries for there flashlights, and those wouldn’t last over an hour. They were laying side by side, Tooru with his hand resting on Shouyou’s waist. They didn’t do anything for a while, the world dimming around them, Shouyou reached for the only working flashlight to turn it on.

Neither said anything by the time the only light provided was from the flashlight, Shouyou made no attempt to hide the tears escaping his eyes.

“Just close your eyes,” Shouyou found himself relax slightly when Tooru began to sing.“The sun is going down, you’ll be alright,no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.”

Shouyou Leant into the kiss placed on his forehead he moved his hand to squeeze the one on his hip. He didn’t want to die, but having Tooru beside him calmed him slightly. Shouyou moved closer until him and Tooru were pressed firmly together.

“Can you keep singing?” Tooru continued without question, the slight waver in his voice portraying how scared he was. The light flickered one last time, it no longer turning on. Neither screamed as the dark tore them open, only clung to each other tighter, death didn’t come quick and Shouyou had time to whisper on thing.

Shouyou didn’t know whether Tooru heard or not, but in that last moment before the darkness claimed him, he could have sworn he heard Tooru whisper back a near silent ‘I love you’.


End file.
